


Assembling the Pieces

by LittleBrokenUmbrella



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBrokenUmbrella/pseuds/LittleBrokenUmbrella
Summary: Things are different than they used to be. Raccoon City has broken apart like an old vase in the wake of a virus outbreak, national security is at risk, and someone is abducting old STARS members. Leon suspects that a certain STARS captain may be involved, as well as his old partner from the mission Operation Javier. With questions piling up with no answers, he'd better work fast-- or say goodbye to lazy evenings with a bottle of scotch trying to forget, as everything rests on kennedy's shoulders. Again.





	Assembling the Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a work in progress! I'll post the second chapter soon, so don't be too sad this chapter was a bit shorter than the regular ones I will write.

[DOOR 7A OPENING...]

Krauser looked smug, more pleased with himself than he had ever known to be. A struggling burlap sack squirmed over his shoulder, letting out small grunts of frustration when it couldn't get free, clearly unhappy to be carried around like some possession or accessory. Jack adjusted his grip and continued into the room, dropping the bag at his boss's feet.

"Slippery fucker..."

"You are a week late, Krauser."

Bowing his head, the mercenary kneeled in respect and shame, speaking only after Wesker had finished.

"With all due respect, Sir, he's hard to nail down."

A head of tousled blond tore itself free of the cinch holding the bag closed and looked around, ending up fixing Jack with a cold stare. His hair fell in feathery layers around his face, obstructing part of his view, but there was no mistaking his identity. That fringe was legendary, almost as legendary as the man who wore it. Leon grunted, then realizing they weren't alone, glared at Wesker as well from behind the duct tape gag. The Tyrant just smiled.

"I'll let it slide... this time. Take him to the Research and Development wing, and if he gets loose, I'm cutting you down with him. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Came the reply, and with a smirk he bent down to pick up the bag and carry it back from whence he came.

[DOOR 7A CLOSING...]  
Back out in the hallway, Leon kicked and squirmed harder, aiming to tear right through his binds and strangle Krauser. They were old partners, and Leon had even considered them friends at one point. Didn't any of that matter to him? Where was the man that fought tooth and nail for his country? The one that was damn proud to be an American, the one that threw himself into his work, the man with a steel trap for a tongue?

"You're a hard man to track down, comrade."

Unable to reply, Leon just kneed at Jack's stomach from where he'd been perched on his shoulder. Barely winded, Jack just smirked, switching his over-the-shoulder carry to a bridal style one, meant to both enfuriate and embarass his captive at how easily he was manipulated around.

"Almost like you didn't want to see me again."

Doors opened as he walked past, surpised faces staring at the two men. Hushed whispers followed their every move, as if they didn't believe their eyes that Leon Scott Fucking Kennedy had been captured successfully and being paraded down the hall. Jack wore a smile as big as his ego, proud of himself. He had always known he was Leon's superior, but this? This was long overdue. Through the hustle and bustle of Umbrella's fluorescent hallways, they eventually came to the R&D wing, and Jack set his former partner down with a thud. Sidling up to the door, he stared into a camera as it scanned his retina, and with a click and a green light the door slid open.

Through the distraction, Kennedy was determined to get free and wreck havoc on the building and its inhabitants , but had been reduced to inchworming away. He hadn't gotten far when the edge of the bag was grabbed and he was pulled by an ankle into the room, the door closing automatically behind them with a click. Muffled protests went unheard as the burlap was shucked from his form. Krauser paused, as if deciding the best way to restrain the DSO agent in the lone chair of the small room. He was still wearing his bullet vest and other tactical gear, and with a huff Jack resigned to cutting it away with his blade. It was a waste to see a good vest like it be cut apart, but the risk of Leon escaping like fucking Harry Houdini was too big to free his arms from their binds to slip it over his head. The operative would give too much resistance, and with Jack's luck as it was already he'd slip out of his grasp.

"Shame-- DSO equipment is top notch."

Once the vest was off, the boots came next, unlaced and set to the side. Everything in his pockets, from the wallet to the spare flask, was confiscated too. The gloves were taken off as well, revealing battle scarred knuckles. Observing this, Jack's eyebrow raised.

"Been getting into fights, haven'tcha, kid?" Jack chucked, then deemed Leon stripped enough to be less of a threat when left alone. Being none too gentle the agent was picked up and settled into the large metal chair, bars clicking over his chest and hips. The thigh restraints were a bit more invasive, and Jack didn't bother being soft as he locked the metal between Leon's legs. A wad of duct tape was spit to the side and Leon cursed, kicking his tied together legs.

"If I'd known you were going to be getting handsy I would have brought condoms, Krauser."

Jack paid him no mind, instead slicing the duct tape that kept Kennedy's feet tied together apart. Leon got a good kick in before the Umbrella agent got the upper hand, forcing his legs back until they were in position to be locked down. One food, then the other, then the shin locks for extra measure. Now he could get to Leon's hands and not worry about him bolting. Snatching them like an impatient child, Krauser cut them apart, only for the captive to grab the knife. He moved like lightning, slicing up Krauser's forearm before the vet was able to grab his hands. Still bleeding

"You're in no position to fight back, Kennedy."

"Then why take so much precaution? You afraid of--"

Leon was cut off by the unmistakeable cracking sound of a broken bone. Biting his tongue, he looked down, somewhat nauseated by the sight of his forearm at that angle. It didn't look natural, it didn't feel natural-- yet there it was, broken as clear as day.

"Nothing."

Krauser's teeth were bared, as if he couldn't stand the sound of Leon's voice. Not many people could, actually, it was it's own entertainment when his hands were tied or he had nothing better to do. He smiled, a sharktooth grin, before socking Kennedy in the face.

Lights exploded behind Leon's eyes, and the blackness was quick to swallow him whole.


End file.
